random_assaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 158
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 159|Next Episode -->]] Length: 3:05:32 Hosts: Alex Kate Matt Mitch Guests: AJ Pollock Intro: Closing Song: Britney Spears - Toxic Content Covered Notable Facts * Recorded during SuperBowl 49. * Mitch Brings up first anime kill la kill * American TV show themes in Jap games brought to America. Funny Stories and Quotes Alex * I don't think footage of the end of the MAGFest cast will go anywhere. ** Mitch - No, it shouldn't. ** Kate - The sexual tension. You sucked each others dicks. ** Matt - Maybe ** Mitch - No. ** Kate - Yeah he told me he was going to do that. ** Alex - laughs. ** Mitch - Cool. ** Kate - I didn't tell you. It would be funnier. * I know what I'm doing next year. I'm gonna cosplay as TURbo giving you a lapdance. * TURbo was saying sexy things as Mrs. Mitch ** Mitch - Oh... yeah... When he stripped he yanked the AV cables, I could see but couldn't hear. * I wanted to get a plug of Egoraptors face turning into ground beef. * (Mitch) It wasn't funny. Fuck you. * Boopidy Bappo is when you have sex with your grandfather through a hole. * Kori heils at the Smithsonian. * I want buttpudding. ** Kate - What? (Butt was mentioned) * What a conflict going in her body and I don't mean Mitch. ** Mitch - I have to be careful when we bang.\ * Dreamworks wrote it. ** Matt - No Shrek wrote it. * Is Bryan Adams a subject in Canadian school? * I'm going to the bathroom. You 3 can fight it amongst yourselves. ** Kate - Guess the show is over. * I fucked up a kid by slamming a desk on a kid's neck. * School teaches you how to hate people. * Did Matt jerk off into a coma? * I had an interaction with Ken Levine of Bioshock based on a Desert Bus game. * The hippo tranny Kate. * One time I signed I fuck dogs in a yearbook next to a girls name. ** Matt - Whoa. Kate * I always assume you are sarcastic. * I kneed Jon in the face. * There was this Karate Kid Ninja dressed up on Halloween. He karate chopped a pregnant tummy and she popped the kid. It was the best thing ever. That fucking kid went down. * I don't like children, but I like children in people. * I fucked her in high school. She's married now. That's weird. The flipside is the person she fucked is now a tranny. * We have to acknowledge the rise of Krampus rapes. * Aww fuck. I'm gonna kill Jon. * Is it Dragonforce Operation Ground and Pound? ** Alex - Why are you being Mitch? * The hype of faggotry. * If his parents didn't fuck he wouldn't exist. * I want Matt to be part of my life. ** Matt - WHY? ** Alex - TURbo comment on how Matt says it. * My first detention was threatening a 3rd grade teacher to die in their face. ** Alex - I got in trouble in health class by sticking a pen in my pants and pretending it was a fake boner. * I want to sympathize with Mitch but I forgot why. Matt * Just because your girlfriend is a homophobe doesn't mean you should blame TURbo. ** Alex - No she's a TURbophobe. ** Matt - I thought you were a big bitch. ** Mitch - I am. * I saw some TURballs. * Jew Beat. Uncle Touchy's Basement. * I thought family style is when they brought a trough. * It's not a kitchen if it is not filled with Mexicans. ** Mitch - It was filled with Mexicans and some chick I went to high school with. ** Matt - Oh. * Kori is a tainted white person. She was having a ball cause she is racist as hell. * There was a Capt Falcon with a fine ass. Like a Smash Bros ass. I wanted to ask if his ass was real. * I hate beard culture. * Have you done it fast? ** Alex - Have you gone as speed? We should cosplay as a group Sanic. * It's not Faggo, it's Faygo. * Nickelback 2014 album. ** Kate - Are you sure this is a Sonic album? * I had a dream I found a baby in the trash. It was horrible. * Person at MAGFest died in hotel room head hit bedboard. ** Kate - Must have been a hilarious funeral. I've been fortunate that no one close to me died. (She was never close to anyone) * What a bullshit quiz for gaymos. * I like how Gangnam Style mashed up with Donkey Kong rap is the official anthem for GamerGate. * This Kong has a funny face. ** Alex - This Kong is part of the Master Race. * Every single song from the 80's I don't know their name is Duran Duran. * Do not fuck with me with the Pet Shop Boyz. * Why do you give a shit of a game none of us gives a shit? * We have a floor on the mansion of discarded gameboys. * You don't know what it's like with a speech impediment. ** Kate - Why you ain't talk good? ** Matt - I'm 30! I've been saying that for the past 30 years. Mitch * I don't want to be mean but TURbo's gay. ** Matt - Your the one that allowed it to happen. Your the one that's gay. ** Mitch - He was hitting on me all weekend. ** Matt - So. ** Kate - So bend over and give him your ass meat or vice versa. ** Matt - You're a fucking enabler. Fag enabler. * I said my girlfriend is the whitest black person. * Matt is hating egoraptor to death. * Quiz ** Kate - On how much of a faggot you were? * Kate you did go to every school dance did you. ** Kate - Mitch Shut the fuck up. * I learned to sex girls with videos of 2 ducks. ** Alex - I learned how to get girls to bend over and run furiously and slam my dick into her butts. ** Mitch - Then they showed us hentai. * Remember the time I cried at PAX? AJ * I'm going to give you a foot of me in your dickhole. ** Matt - Surprise he doesn't like Starbomb. I'm glad you can get your nose out of his asshole. * They wrote Tubthumping for Home Alone 3. * Mitch in 6th grade was a spaz. * Mitch made trading cards of himself Mitch the Mouse when Pokemon cards were a thing. * Another story Mitch was freaking out, and the entire class left the room, and it was just the teacher hugging Mitch to prevent him from spazzing. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 159|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:Alex Category:Kate Category:Matt Category:Mitch Category:Guest